


Someone gets punished

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: James Reynolds gets punished for his abusive behavior towards his wife Maria and his daughter Susan.
Relationships: James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. The Reynolds Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> So...I came up with this weird idea, and...I hope this turned out well.
> 
> TWs: Implied abuse in chapter 1

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE!!!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU BURN DINNER?!!!!!" James Reynolds screamed at Maria Reynolds.

Maria is currently crying a lot. She was trying to make sure she didn't burn the dinner, but also to make sure her and Reynolds' 2 year old daughter Susan is okay.

"I'm sorry...Susan needs a lot of attention, and I can't just leave her alone..." she apologized, tears running down her cheeks.

But Reynolds wasn't having it. He picked up a vase and threw it at her.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF SUSAN!!!! RESTART THE DINNER, AND DON'T BURN IT THIS TIME!!!!!!!!!!" Reynolds screamed.

Maria quickly went to the kitchen to cook dinner. Reynolds groaned and decided to lay down on the couch. He felt very tired after working very hard on paperwork earlier. The next thing he knew, he fell asleep.

* * *

_Reynolds suddenly woke up in an empty void. He slowly stood up, looking around._

_"Hey! Where am I?!" he yelled._

_Just then, Reynolds noticed what looked like a ghost glaring at him with blood red eyes. Reynolds immediately laughed a bit._

_"I'm not afraid of you, evil ghost! It should be the other way around!" Reynolds spoke._

_"No. I'm not afraid of you, either. In fact, I'm going to punish you" the ghost replied, his voice demonic and creepy._

_Reynolds suddenly felt a bit scared._

_"P-Punish me? For what? Calling you evil?" he asked._

_"No. For the abuse you put on your wife and daughter!" the ghost replied, feeling very angry._

_Reynolds then laughed more._

_"Do you THINK you can punish me?! I have-" he began._

_He got interrupted when he felt his stomach, chest, wrists, and feet hurting a lot. He screamed a bit in pain. The ghost laughed._

_"Soon, you'll go through what Maria went through 2 years ago" he spoke._

_Reynolds felt confused and mad._

_"What do you mean?!" Reynolds screamed in anger._

_However, the ghost disappeared. Reynolds felt the pain become worse. He suddenly fell to the ground. He continued screaming a bit in pain. He has no idea why he's feeling this pain._

_"WAIT!!! COME BACK!! STOP THIS PAIN!!!" Reynolds screamed._

_No response. Reynolds suddenly felt like falling. He slowly stood up when..._

* * *

Reynolds quickly woke up screaming in fear. He's currently panting a lot, and he felt very sweaty. He then realized.

"Thank God, it's just a nightmare!" he told himself, sighing in relief.

Just then, he noticed Maria walking in the room.

"James? Are you alright? I heard you screaming" Maria spoke softly.

"I'M FINE!!" Reynolds screamed.

Maria walked away. Reynolds sighed. Then he suddenly caught a glimpse of the ghost again. He immediately went into deep thinking, feeling a bit scared.

"What am I gonna go through that Maria went through 2 years ago...?" Reynolds thought to himself.


	2. How is he suddenly sick and moody?!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 weeks later, Reynolds suddenly wakes up feeling very nauseous, but he has no idea why, but that day, Maria is not afraid to take great care of him despite him normally being abusive to her. Oh, and he suddenly became moody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Vomiting? Does that count as a TW?

**_(4 weeks later)_ **

Reynolds slowly woke up at 6 am feeling extremely nauseous. He suddenly felt like vomiting any minute.

_"Oh no..."_ Reynolds thought to himself.

He quickly clamped his left hand over his mouth before quickly rushing to the bathroom. As soon as he did, he picked up a nearby trash can with his other hand and quickly ran to the bedroom and quickly sat down on the bed before immediately vomiting a lot into the trash can.

The sound of Reynolds vomiting is what woke Maria up. Maria gasped and immediately began rubbing circles on her husband's back. Despite Reynolds being very abusive, Maria would do everything to take great care of him whenever he gets sick.

Whenever Reynolds stopped vomiting for a few seconds, he would assume he's done, but as soon as he did, he would immediately vomit in the trash can again. 30 minutes later, Reynolds finished vomiting. He felt very tired, nauseous, and dizzy at the moment. He immediately sat on Maria's lap, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Maria asked.

"...no..." Reynolds replied.

Reynolds has no idea how in the world he suddenly got sick. He had no meat yesterday, and no one poisoned him. He looked up at Maria, sighing a bit. Maria gently hugged Reynolds. Reynolds hugged back gently.

"I'm so sorry, James...I'll make you soup to make you feel better" Maria spoke gently.

Maria gently set Reynolds down on the bed and let him lay down. She was about to leave when she felt Reynolds' hand grabbing tightly on her wrist. She felt scared, but then turned and noticed Reynolds on the verge of tears.

"Please stay, Maria...don't leave me...!!! I want you to stay here!! Please!!!" Reynolds spoke, crying a bit.

Maria immediately decided on an idea.

A few minutes later, Maria set a now wrapped-in-a-blanket-cocoon Reynolds down on the couch. Maria was about to go into the kitchen when Reynolds spoke.

"Don't...stay with me...please..." Reynolds told Maria.

"James...I'm just going to the kitchen to make you soup..." Maria gently spoke.

Reynolds then calmed down. He immediately felt confused.

"Why in the world was I crying? I have no reason to cry!" Reynolds asked himself.

"Why does the sudden nausea and sudden mood swing feel so familiar...?" Maria whispered to herself.

"What?" Reynolds asked.

"Nothing" Maria replied.

Reynolds didn't believe her, but he decided not to do anything.

An hour later, Maria finished making the soup. Reynolds vomited from time to time, and that made Maria feel very worried. While eating the soup, Reynolds suddenly began crying again.

"Why am I crying...?! I have no reason to cry...!" Reynolds spoke to himself.

Maria gently hugged Reynolds again.

"I'll get a doctor right now" Maria spoke.

She immediately left the room. Reynolds suddenly caught a glimpse of the ghost again.

"And so the fun begins!" The ghost spoke evilly.

"W-What do you mean?" Reynolds asked the ghost.

"Oh, nothing! You'll figure it out soon!" The ghost replied before disappearing.

Reynolds felt confused and scared.

_"What's even my punishment...? Why do these symptoms feel so familiar...?"_ Reynolds thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. This is gonna be a wild ride for the whole Reynolds family! I do not own anything here!


	3. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reynoldses finds out something they never thought was possible.  
> Also, Susan is speaking in bad grammar because she's a toddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all finally get to find out Reynolds' punishment!

A few hours later, the doctor finally arrived.

"What took you so long?" Maria asked.

"I was busy examining another patient" the doctor replied.

The doctor took out his medical kit and looked at Reynolds.

"So what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked.

After Reynolds explained his symptoms to the doctor, the doctor opened his medical kit and immediately put his gloves on.

"Okay. I'm going to run some tests on you so that I'll be able to find out what's going on with you" the doctor told Reynolds.

2 normal tests and 8 extremely weird tests later, the doctor felt very shocked and confused.

"Uh...I'm...going to give you guys the results in a few weeks..." The doctor told them.

The doctor immediately left. Maria and Reynolds felt confused.

_**(A month later)** _

"A letter for Mr. Reynolds!" The mailman shouted.

Maria picked up the letter and walked over to Reynolds, who is currently resting on a chair.

"James, there's a letter for you" Maria spoke.

"Can we read it together?" Reynolds asked.

"Sure" Maria responded.

Maria noticed that the letter is from the doctor. She and Reynolds immediately opened the envelope and took out the letter and read it together.

_(The letter)_

_Dear Mr and Mrs. Reynolds,_

_The reason why I told you you were going to get the results in a few weeks instead of immediately was because I had to look through the results further to make sure that what I originally saw wasn't true, but apparently it is._

_Maria, you might be familiar with these symptoms since you went through this 2 years ago. That's all I have to say. But please take care of your husband._

_James, I have something I want to tell you. I do not know how this is possible and I also do not know how it happened, but this is going to be a huge surprise for both you and your wife. Mr. Reynolds, you're pregnant! You're currently two months along. The only problem, though, is that mpreg is illegal in New York. You could get executed if anyone finds out. So that's why I'm going to come by every week to give you weekly check-ups in secret._

_I hope you two are doing well, and James, I hope the baby is okay, too._

_Signed, Doctor (insert name here)_

Reynolds felt shocked and confused. Just then, Susan walked over to him, feeling concerned.

"Daddy? You okay?" Susan asked.

Reynolds didn't know how to respond. But then he remembered something.

_"Luckily, mpreg just simply goes over two-year olds' minds. It'll be fine. If Susan asks, that'll be a good conversation starter"_ Reynolds thought to himself.

He then took a deep breath.

"Susan, you're going to have a little brother or sister" he spoke.

"Mommy have baby!" Susan shouted excitedly.

Reynolds giggled a bit.

"No. Daddy have baby" he replied.

"No, you not Mommy! Mommy have baby!" Susan replied, pointing at Maria.

"No, silly! Daddy have baby" Reynolds corrected, pointing at his stomach.

Susan then smiled a bit.

"Okay!" she spoke innocently.

She then picked up her teddy bear and hugged it as she walked around, smiling. Soon, she went to her own room.

Just then, Maria became worried.

"How are we going to go out in public during the later months of the pregnancy?" Maria asked.

"Well, we'll just simply say we adopted a baby to avoid suspicion. And I'll wear more bulky clothes to make people assume I simply put on more weight" Reynolds replied.

Maria smiled.

"That's a great idea, James!" she spoke.

Reynolds smiled a bit. Soon, he sat down on the couch, putting his hands on his stomach. Maria sat down next to him, putting her left arm around Reynolds' shoulders and her right hand on top of Reynolds' hands.

"Now you'll know how I felt when I was pregnant with Susan" Maria spoke.

"Yeah..." Reynolds replied.

Reynolds suddenly realized something.

_"This pregnancy is my punishment for abusing my wife and daughter..."_ Reynolds thought.

He tried not to worry too much, though, as he rested his head on Maria's shoulder and immediately fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I came up with this weird idea, but I did. I do not own anything here!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the really short chapter. I have to do online school soon, and I can't really write too much. I do not own anything here!


End file.
